Vulvovaginal candidiasis is a relatively common form of yeast infection. Treatment of vulvovaginal candidiasis with the anti-fungal composition miconazole nitrate is well known. The most common regimen of treatment of vulvovaginal candidiasis with miconazole nitrate comprises the intra-vaginal application of a cream or other pharmaceutically acceptable carrier containing miconazole nitrate once a day for 1, 3 or 7 days depending upon the concentration of miconazole nitrate in the cream. Thus, commercial kits for the treatment of vulvovaginal candidiasis with miconazole nitrate comprise a supply of vaginal suppositories or cream containing miconazole nitrate and a suitable applicator for administering the miconazole nitrate intra-vaginally.
While these methods of treating vulvovaginal candidiasis are highly effective, there is a certain amount of discomfort and inconvenience for the patient in having to repeatedly administer the miconazole nitrate intra-vaginally. Both of these disadvantages can affect patient compliance and, therefore, the effectiveness of the treatment. In addition, relief of symptoms can take 4-5 days or more.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for treating vulvovaginal candidiasis with miconazole nitrate that are more convenient and comfortable than known methods and that provide faster relief of vulvovaginal candidiasis.